1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high-power battery module using a non-aqueous electrolyte with high energy density has recently been developed. The high-power battery module is configured as a large-capacity battery module manufactured by connecting a plurality of battery cells in series such that it may be used in driving motors of devices requiring high power, such as hybrid vehicles, electric vehicles, and the like.
A battery cell includes an electrolyte and an electrode assembly composed of a positive electrode plate and a negative electrode plate, and generates energy through an electrochemical reaction of the positive and negative electrode plates and the electrolyte. In this instance, gas may be generated as a side reaction of the electrochemical reaction in the interior of the battery cell. The generated gas may change the external shape of the battery cell. Further, the change in the external shape of the battery cell may affect the shape of a battery module formed by aligning a plurality of battery cells, and may result in the battery cells not being firmly fixed in the battery module. Battery modules having various shapes have been developed so as to reduce the change in the external shape of the battery cells and to improve productivity of the battery modules.